Skullgirls
Skullgirls is a 2D fighting game independently developed by Reverge Labs and co-published by Autumn Games and Konami. The game was released through the PlayStation Network and Xbox Live Arcade in North America, Europe, and Australia from April–May 2012, and later received a Japanese release by CyberFront for the PlayStation Network in February 2013. A Microsoft Windows version, developed by Lab Zero Games and published by Marvelous AQL, is scheduled to debut in August 2013. Skullgirls is also planned to be brought to Japanese arcades in late 2013. After Skullgirls was removed from the PlayStation Network and Xbox Live Arcade in December 2013 due to a change in publishers, the game will be re-released as Skullgirls Encore on both platforms. Encore launched on the PlayStation Network in North America in February 2014. Synopsis Skullgirls takes place in the fictional Canopy Kingdom, a country "reminiscent of a 1940’s post-war America tinged with magic and intrigue." In a world rife with conflict and dirty dealings, the mysterious artifact known as the Skull Heart stands above all else. Once every seven years, the Skull Heart grants one young woman's wish. However, if a woman with an impure soul attempts to use the Heart, her wish will be corrupted and she will be transformed into the next Skullgirl, a monstrous entity with immense power bent on destruction. Hundreds have sought after the Skull Heart, but none of its wielders have yet been deemed worthy and spared of its cruel power. Seven years prior to the events of Skullgirls, the world was engulfed in the Grand War, a blood-soaked battle fought between three nations. The queen of the Canopy Kingdom, Nancy Renoir, managed to acquire the Skull Heart and wished for peace. She was turned into the most powerful Skullgirl known to date, forcing the warring nations to become allies to defeat her. Queen Renior's wish was granted, nonetheless, as an uneasy peace formed following her demise. Seven years after the Grand War, the newest Skullgirl, Marie, has emerged and begun to terrorize the Canopy Kingdom. The game follows several fighters and their journeys to confront Marie and claim the Skull Heart. Each character has their own motive for seeking the Heart, whether to destroy the artifact or use its power for their own interests. Characters The Skullgirls roster consists of eight playable female characters. Each character sprite has approximately 1,400 hand-drawn frames of animation, the most amount of frames per character in any fighting game. Every character has ten alternate color palettes, some of which must be unlocked. An additional five downloadable characters are planned, including the game's first playable male characters and two voter-selected characters. *'Filia' *'Cerebella' *'Peacock' *'Ms. Fortune' *'Painwheel' *'Valentine' *'Double' *'Bloody Marie' *'Squigly' *'Big Band' *'Eliza' *'Beowulf' *'Robo-Fortune' Release Dates PlayStation Network (PSN) Xbox Live Microsoft Windows External Links *Official Website *Reverge Labs' website *Canopy Kingdom- A news blog dedicated to all that is Skullgirls *''Skullgirls'' on Wikipedia *Skullgirls Wiki on Wikia Navigation Category:Games Category:Skullgirls Category:Fighting Category:Rated T Games Category:M.U.G.E.N